dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Exploits (Inquisition)
An exploit is a vulnerability that can be triggered within a game that allows the player to use a bug to give the player an unintended advantage. Some of these bugs get patched, so the patch version where they occur is noted where it is relevant. Heal your party in field without potions # Acquire Enhanced Belt of Health. # Repeat: Equip & Unequip, until: full HP. Source: http://forum.bioware.com/topic/524288-how-to-heal-your-party-in-field-without-potions-trick/ Heal your party and refill heal potions in field (Patched) # Summon your mount # Interact with your mount # While the animation for mounting up is played, open your map and fast travel to any nearby camp # After the travel screen vanishes, you'll still be at the same position as before (now mounted up), your party is healed and all heal potions have been refilled. Notes: * Confirmed working on PS4 as of July 15, 2016. Quickly finish war table operationsCategory:Guides Start any operation you wish and then change the time on your console or computer. This can be used in conjunction with the acquire gold operation which will allow the player to quickly acquire gold. Changing back the time after accepting the rewards seems to have no negative consequences as of the 7th of September 2015. In addition, if the date is changed to 1969 or earlier, any operations taken on will be immediately completed. This allows for roughly 150 gold every 5 seconds using the 'Gather Coin' operation, or essentially infinite resources from 'Gather' operations (Although it seems that 'rare' resources do not appear). The PS3/4's clock will not go back to earlier than the year 2000 so this will likely not work on it. Does not work on PS4. This also applies on Windows 7 except it will not go back earlier than 1980. The Xbox 360's clock will not go back earlier than 2005. Confirmed on Xbox One. Notes: * If you change back the time while an operation is busy, it will lead to ridiculously long waiting times (such as 1 day and 14 minutes instead of 14 minutes). Make sure to change back the time when the operation is completed. * If you change the date to 1969 on the Xbox One, make sure to change it back when you have completed all of the war room operations, otherwise it alters the responsiveness of the map screen and the character abilities screen, making it extremely difficult to select locations or abilities. Loot Chest Farming When looting the chest, make sure to leave exactly one item of any type. Then, when you (quick)save and (quick)load, the contents of the chest have been refilled. The chest rarely gets refilled with the same item(s). Instead the item(s) in the chest are usually randomly generated. Chests can usually be generated with all sorts of items (weapons, armor, etc.), but there are some exclusions. For example, if you find a bag with only herbs, chances are that you will only find herbs in that bag if you left one item in it and (quick)saved and (quick)loaded. In some cases, a chest's contents don't change, and are therefor not randomly generated. For example, in some tombs in the Hissing Wastes, the chests always contain the same items (a 'reward' chest of sorts). If you proceed to (quick)save and (quick)load afterwards, you'll get exactly the same contents you seen before. The only exclusion is any schematic. If you've already looted the chest's schematic(s), you will not receive the same schematic again. Chest content level is scaled with area level. This means that a Level 12 Inquisitor gets low-level items from chests at Hinterlands (character level 1-7 required) and high-level items at Emprise du Lion (character level 14-20 required, tier 3 schematics included). Can be used for farming tier 3 schematics. Notes: * The Amulets of Power located in Crestwood (Inquisitor), Skyhold (Cole), Emerald Graves (Solas), and Valammar (Varric) can no longer be farmed multiple times using this method after the implementation of Patch 5. However, as of Patch 5, this exploit has still found to be working for schematics and other items. * For Xbox 360 and PS4, this exploit is only viable if you travel to another area, then travel back to initial area. * Working on PS4 as of 1/22/2016 (for fade touched obsidian farming) * Confirmed this exploit is working for the Amulet of Power found in Crestwood on Xbox One, despite latest patch, by traveling to different area and then returning. May 19, 2016. Duplicate Any Item (Besides Herbs) (Patched) Please note that this works with Crafting Materials such as Metals, Leather, Cloths, Quarry, Logging Stand & Rune Materials,' not Herbs!' This can also make you money by selling the items. To duplicate these items ''' # Empty your Valuables tab in your Inventory # Then move one item that you want to duplicate to the Valuables tab (aka Junk like in DAO) # Then go to any merchant and open the Valuables tab # Hit '''sell all '''then '''sell quickly (Like in the other Dragon Age games). This should pull up a sell number of items slider. Sell all of them! # Then go to the buy back tab and see that the number of items you have sold has doubled # Buy back and repeat Notes: * You can no longer do this with the implementation of Patch 3. * Does not work for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, or PS4 after patch 1.04 Duplicate Any Weapon, Armor, Accessory, or Upgrade Please note that this only works with items in the Weapons, Armor, Accessories, and Upgrades categories. Other items can not be duplicated using this method. In order to be able to do this, the player must have access to Skyhold's Undercroft, as this exploit uses the Storage chest. Players should note that, in order to successfully use this exploit, the button presses have to be done very rapidly (near simultaneously), otherwise the item they wish to duplicate will simply move from the "Storage" section to the "Inventory" section. This exploit can also be used to gain infinite money by selling the duplicated item(s) to various Merchants (Inquisition). To duplicate items in the above categories # Head over to the Undercroft in Skyhold. # Access the Party Storage Chest. # From your "Inventory", put the item you wish to duplicate in the Storage Chest. # Look for the item you wish to duplicate in the "Storage" sections, and press the buttons corresponding to "Withdraw" and "Back" (in that order) very rapidly. # You should have one of the items you wish to duplicated in the "Storage" section, and the other in the "Inventory" section. You can withdraw the item from the "Storage" section to your inventory. Notes: *Confirmed to be working on PC, Xbox One, Xbox 360 and PS4 as of 24 January 2016. Some PS3 users report it doesn't work after the latest patch. *The Examine window must be completely closed for this trick to work. *Duplicating some items rapidly may cause the game to crash on the Xbox 360, Ps4 and PC. *This exploit may not work at all attempts. Simply keep trying and remember to push the buttons both at the same time. *On PC, this seems to work much better with keyboard than pressing the button with the mouse. Put pointer on withdraw button so it lights up then press return and escape at the same time. *This method can be used to attain unlimited skill points by duplicating the specific Amulet of Power for any character. *When performing this exploit, Do not mash A and B at the same time too much you will eventually crash your game & same as well for PS4. *If you have trouble getting this to work on PC, try pressing the withdraw button down with mouse, but do not release it yet. Try to release the mouse button and pressing ESC at the same time. Different approaches like this, or mashing the ESC and ENTER at the same time instead of one-time pressing can work wonders. *Confirmed as working on PC as of June 21, 2016. *Confirmed as working on Xbox One as of June 26, 2016. *Confirmed as working on PS4 as of July 3, 2016. Unlimited money, spirit essences, experience, and Sera approval (PATCHED) During Call Me Imshael, not claiming the Suledin Keep by leaving the area to another one after dealing with Imshael will make all of the enemies starting with the second infected giant respawn, and that includes Imshael, even if his gifts were accepted. If you fight him, he will always drop two spirit essences and March of the Everlasting, which can be sold for over 1000 Gold. Notes: *Fighting Imshael with Sera in the team will cause her to approve every time you fight him. *Imshael will also respawn if you accept his gifts, but the gifts work as a chest, and thus they will only respawn if you leave one item inside them. Emptying the entire chest and asking for a gift again will not cause a new chest to spawn, however a chest with one item will fully respawn. Accepting Imshael's deal will always kill Michel de Chevin, even if you go back and kill Imshael. *To avoid fighting the red templars and the giant on the way, a rogue with Stealth can be used to skip them and go straight to Imshael. Use the Golden Nug to Buy Schematics for Free With the introduction of Patch 10's Golden Nug, which allows to synchronize unlocks across various characters, it is possible to purchase schematics for free. This requires you to have completed Doom Upon All the World on any one character and have access to Skyhold's Undercroft on the character one wants to make free purchases. Simply save your game, and then go buy the schematics you want (from the Black Emporium, for example) and return to the golden nug in Skycroft's Undercroft to sync your unlocks. Now reload to the save you made prior to the purchase, go to the Golden Nug and activate, and it will bestow to you the schematics you bought while you keep the gold. Unlimited Influence After you complete the War Table Mission "Power for a Price" you unlock Farris the Representative as a merchant and he sells you influence. Note that you will need at least 68860G for this to work. First buy 9 of the ten items you want then back out. Then hit back. Then go into his inventory and buy the last item. Then hit LT/RT to sell and you will have all ten of the items to sell back to him. Last hit RB to go to Buy Back and you will see that you can buy back 9 items for a discounted price but it still counts towards your influence if you back out. Confirmed as working on PS4 as of February 6, 2016. Confirmed as working on Xbox One as of June 26, 2016.